A consommer avec modération
by ELFNoona
Summary: JongHyun aime YeSung. YeSung aime JongHyun. Mais si Key aime JongHyun, forcément, ça complique tout... JongYe -By Unnie-
1. Chapter 1

**PDV YeSung ****: **

Ah ! Sa voix, son sourire, sa manière de m'appeler timidement avec son petit « YeSung Hyung », ses bras protecteurs et musclés, son magnifique postérieur … J'aime tout de cet homme ! Oui, j'ai bien dis « homme ». Certaines personnes homophobes penseraient direct « Beurk ! YeSung des Super Junior est PD ! ». Sachez que j'aime aussi les femmes et que « PD » est un terme péjoratif ! Mais vous vous demandez sûrement qui est l'élu de mon cœur. Eh bien … Il s'agit de Kim JongHyun. LE Kim JongHyun des SHINee ! Celui que j'aime plus que tout sur cette planète. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, enfin, plutôt deux … Il aime les filles et … Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime …

- A quoi tu pense YeSung ? Devrai-je plutôt dire « à qui tu penses » ?

- HeeChul … Tais-toi … Tu le sais très bien …

- Bah oui ! Tu ne penserais pas à cette personne, tu ne serais pas en train de bander !

- Merde ! C'est vrai ? Je vérifie l'endroit que Cinderella venait de pointer du doigt et ne voit « rien ».

- Putain t'es con ! Dehors !

- Ah c'est bon ! Ne prend pas la mouche comme ça...

Sur ces paroles, il quitte ma chambre. Tant mieux . Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il le sait ? C'est simple à comprendre … Il m'a surpris lorsque je souillais mon amour . Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas très perspicaces, il est entré alors que je me masturbais … Pourquoi pas DongHae ? Il est neutre mon petit Fishy ! Bon, je vais proposer à SiWon d'aller faire du sport pour me change les idées ...

**PDV JongHyun ****: **

Sa voix, son regard enchanteur, son superbe sourire, sa bouille de bébé, ses fesses bien fermes, son aspect « je ne suis pas comme SiWon au niveau muscles mais j'en ai »... Bref, tout ce que j'aime. Kim JongWun... Son nom résonne sans cesse dans ma tête, jour et nuit je pense à lui... Et là, vous vous dîtes « Non, sérieux ? JongHyun est gay ? Mais il a déjà eut une copine ! ». Oui, c'est vrai... Cependant, elle faisait office de « test » et elle a confirmé mon homosexualité... J'ai découvert mes sentiments il y a un an mais personne n'est au courant, je ne voudrai pas gâcher mon amitié avec YeSung car je l'aime et lui pas … Mais je ressens le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un …

- JongHyun ? Ça va ?

- Bien sûr Key. Pourquoi ?

- Bah … Tu pleures …

Je porte mes doigts sur mes joues et sens une substances liquide qui provient de mes yeux. Il a raison … Je pleure … Il me regarde dubitatif, assis, face à moi sur le sol froid .

- Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis ton ami et tu peux me parler. Jamais je ne te jugerai ou te repousserai si tu me demandes de l'aide.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas mais j'ai dû avoir une poussière dans l'œil ou quelque chose comme ça …

Reprend toi JongHyun ! Tu dois faire crédible ! Voilà que je me parle à moi-même maintenant ! J'essaie de rajouter un petit sourire pour rassurer Key. Ça doit marcher puisqu'il se lève, m'embrasse le front et se dirige vers la porte.

- Attends !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

- Tu promets de ne pas me juger ou t'éloigner de moi ?

De pire en pire...

- Oui, c'est une évidence ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je … Je suis gay … Voilà, c'est sortit ! J'aime les hommes et en plus je suis amoureux de quelqu'un de notre entourage !

- Quelqu'un du groupe ?

Comment peut-il être aussi calme et indifférent ? Il aurait plus paniqué si je lui aurait dit « Eh ! Il n'y a plus de papier toilette ! » !

- Non … Pourquoi t'es aussi … Neutre ?

- Parce que je ne suis personne pour juger un ami car il est gay. Tu veux bien me dire de qui il s'agit ?

- Si tu veux … Mais ça restera entre nous, hein ?

- Bien sûr Hyung !

- Ye... YeSung …

Et voilà que j'éclate en sanglots . Pourquoi ? Key me prend dans ses bras et essuie les larmes qui coulent tellement fort que les chutes du Niagara sont un petit robinet que l'on vient d'ouvrir .

- Chut... Ne pleure pas … Je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi...

Entre deux sanglots, je m'excuse auprès du seul au courant et sombre au bout de quelques heures .

**PDV narrateur ****:**

HeeChul et Key avaient eu la même idée, ils ne supportaient plus de voir leurs amis dans cet état . Quoique … HeeChul aimait bien taquiner YeSung avec le fait qu'il l'avait surpris... Cependant, il voyait que son cadet souffrait de ne pouvoir avouer ses sentiments à la personne qui occupait une grande (et le mot est faible) place dans son cœur. Key avait été témoin de la souffrance de son aîné, de ses pleurs qui n'avaient cessé d'obstruer son beau visage et avait dû résister à l'envie de pleurer lui aussi. Key fut le premier à appliquer le plan qu'ils avaient tous les deux euent et se dirigeait vers la résidence des Super Junior...

**PDV Key ****: **

Je me dois de faire quelque chose pour JongHyun ! Il me fait trop de peine dans cet état, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Il est trop mignon... Et puis pourquoi je pense à ses lèvres associées aux miennes ? Ça ne va vraiment plus KiBum ! Heureusement je suis arrivé à ma destination, je monte les escaliers et arrive à la bonne porte. Je sonne. Personne... Je retente ma chance et HeeChul apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Hey Key ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'aimerai parler à YeSung à propos de JongHyun.

Pourquoi je suis aussi froid avec lui ? Il ne m'a rien fait !

- Oh non ! Tu sais que JongWun est amoureux de JongHyun, c'est ça ?

Moment de silence … J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Si j'ai tout compris, l'amour de JongHyun est réciproque ? Bah … C'est cuit pour moi … Non ! Je veux dire : C'est génial pour lui !

- Merde ! C'est sorti tout seul !

- Ce que tu viens de dire … C'est vrai ? Leur amour est réciproque ?

J- e suis seul à la maison, viens, entre, on va en parler …

Je m'exécute et entre dans l'habitation.

- « Réciproque » ?

- Dans le genre « boulette », je me lance … Oui, « réciproque »... J'ai vu les pleurs de JongHyun, il tient plus à YeSung qu'à sa propre voix... Pour qu'un leader vocal préfère renoncer à sa voix pour quelqu'un, c'est vraiment qu'il se soucie de ce quelqu'un … Et avec JongHyun, on a ça multiplier par mille au niveau amour...

- Pareil pour YeSung ! Il l'aime tellement ! C'est impressionnant ! Ca fait quelques mois qu'il ne mange plus ni quoique se soit ! Il sort de sa chambre seulement pour le travail ! Il passe ses journées enfermé dans le noir avec quelques bougies en guise d'éclairage.

- Mais … Il fait quoi ?

Vu comment HeeChul décrit YeSung, je m'attends à un « Rien, il est allongé et écoute des chansons pour dépressifs... ».

- Oh, tout et rien à la fois !

- C'est un peu paradoxal... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah... Il s'entraîne, il compose, il va sur le net, il joue parfois aux jeux vidéos. On n'en avez pas assez d'un « geek no life », maintenant on en a deux !

- Bon … On doit arranger ça !

- Oui ! T'as une idée du « comment » ?

- Je pense, oui …

- HeeChul ! Boude pas, on est de retour !

C'est la voix de … LeeTeuk ! Il arrive en compagnie des autres membres. Vu son expression faciale, il doit être surpris de me voir !

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite ! C'est bien ! Bonjour Key !

Son sourire est vraiment beau ! Pas autant que celui de JongHyun cependant … Bref … Ah, YeSung ! C'est vrai qu'il a maigri ! Sa peau est blanche aussi .. Il marche vers moi tel un zombi.

- Salut Key. Quoi d'neuf ? Tu passeras le bonjour aux autres ! Onew, TaeMin, MinHo, Jong... JongHyun … Et toi devriez venir manger bientôt, RyeoWook se fera une joie de cuisiner.

- Hyung! Depuis qu'HanGeng n'est plus là, je suis le seul à travailler en cuisine ! C'est pas normal !

- Oui oui petit Wookie...

Il lui tapote le haut de la tête comme pour féliciter un enfant et se dirige vers les escaliers.

- Demain, 20h ?

- OK, à demain !

Avec le sourire que je lui ai fais, il me répond par un faux sourire et monte les marches en disparaissant dans la pénombre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV YeSung ****: **

Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi je les ai invités ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement eu de mal à sortir son nom ? Tant de questions qui résonnent dans ma tête … JongHyun sera là demain... Je vais ranger ma chambre, elle sera comme neuve ! Le bonhomme qui va avec aussi, du moins pour une soirée … Je m'attarde à la tache et une fois la pièce propre, je pars agoniser sur un lit. Quelqu'un entre.

- Dégage HeeChul !

- Désolé Hyung mais je ne suis pas encore HeeChul.

- Et j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais Kyu !

- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi t'es sur mon lit ?

- Alors … Déjà car je trouve qu'il n'y a pas plus narcissique que ce mec et qu'il est vraiment agaçant ! Pour la deuxième question, j'ai rangé la chambre et il y avait tellement de bordel qu'après la lourde tache que j'ai accomplie avec succès, je me suis effondré sur le premier lit et c'était le tien.

- Fais toi plaisir, je suis juste venu chercher mon super ordi !

Il s'exécute puis sort, me laissant seul face à mes pensées. Je me décide à bouger et mets les sacs poubelles dans le local avant d'aller manger un morceau. Non mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Je vais mettre quoi demain pour JongHyun ? Enfin, pour le repas … J'oublie l'idée de manger et cours au premier. Je déboule dans ma chambre et ouvre l'armoire en grand...

**PDV JongHyun**** : **

De quoi il parle encore ? Manger ? Oui, manger... Demain ? Bon, je vais lui demander de répéter, ça ira mieux.

- Tu peux reformuler tes propos s'il te plaît Key ?

- Demain, on est attendus pour le dîner chez les Super Junior pour 20h. Mieux ?

- Oui, merci...

- Ça vous va les gars ?

Tout le monde répond positivement sauf moi … Ils me regardent, me fixent, me fusillent des yeux... Ah ! Ils veulent sûrement une réponse !

- M'en fous moi ! C'est bon là, j'en ai marre ! Je vais dans ma chambre !

Je me lève du canapé et me dirige d'un pas actif vers le lieu indiqué suivi de quelqu'un...

- Key ?

- Non, le pape, idiot !

- Oui Mr le Pape ? J'ai rien fais, je suis un ange !

Je me retourne vers « le pape » et lui esquisse un de mes sourires les plus innocents.

- Ok, je confirme... Tu fais crédible avec ce magnifique petit sourire.

- Toi par contre, tu ne fais pas crédible en pape... Désolé cher ami.

On se sourit mutuellement puis je vais dans ma chambre, enfin notre chambre, suivi de Key.

- Tu vas faire quoi Hyung ?

- Me masturber !

Il me regarde avec un air bizarre sur le visage jusqu'à ce que j'explose de rire en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ne sois pas si dégoutté Key ! Je rigole !

**PDV Key ****:**

Dégoutté ? Oh non mon petit JongHyun, je ne suis pas dégoutté, j'ai bien l'image en tête ! Il fait chaud d'un coup, non ? Il faut que je réagisse à sa remarque ou ça fera bizarre.

- Oublions... Tu vas vraiment... ?

Il explose de son magnifique rire, je sens que mon cœur rate une pulsation puis comme s'il l'eut entendu, cesse de rire, ancre son sublime regard dans le mien et prend la parole :

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne fais pas ça ! Je vais juste choisir des fringues pour qu'on ne soit pas en retard demain ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire la même chose !

- Pourquoi ?

Je rêve ou il insinue que si on est en retard presque à chaque fois c'est ma faute ?

- Bah … Notre diva se doit d'être plus belle que la leur ! Même si tu es naturellement plus beau qu'HeeChul !

C'est la journée hallucinations ou quoi ! Il me trouve « naturellement beau » ?

- Désolé … Le fait que ton meilleur ami gay te dise que tu es beau... Ça doit te gêner …

- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! J'aime quand tu me dis que je suis beau ou que tu me montres ton affection. Au moins, je sais que je compte pour toi.

- Comment mon meilleur pote ne pourrait-il pas compter pour moi ?

Il me sourit et je lui réponds avec l'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Oui, juste des amis... Je dois dire adieux à mon amour naissant... Tu en aimes un autre qui t'aime en retour … Je vais vous rapprocher...

**PDV narrateur ****:**

Les deux amis s'étaient entraidés et avaient finalement trouvé une tenu au bout de deux heures. Ils allèrent rejoindre les 3 autres membres devant la télé, cependant, ils se retrouvèrent seuls puisque leurs amis allaient se coucher. Ils luttèrent contre la fatigue mais furent emportés par les doux bras de Morphée. Vers une heure du matin, Key se réveilla et observa le visage serein de son aîné endormi dans ses bras durant trente minutes. Après cela, il le réveilla pour aller le coucher en éteignant la télé au passage. Une fois qu'il eut bordé le plus vieux qui dormait à nouveau, Key lui embrassa doucement le coin des lèvres avant d'aller dans son lit et de sombrer lui aussi dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Le soleil réveilla délicatement KiBum qui bailla et se frotta les yeux quand, au même instant, Onew tambourina à la porte en criant :

- Debout les enfants ! On est en retard ! On doit partir dans 30 minutes !

JongHyun sursauta puis Key se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ces bras.

- C'est rien. Onew Hyung n'a pas eu son poulet hier soir !

Le plus vieux se mit à rire, ce qui illumina la journée de Key.

- Justement ! On devrait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne nous tue tous.

Ils suivirent instinctivement l'idée du leader vocal et furent prêts 5 minutes en avance. Leur journée fut la même que celle des Super Junior : répétitions, émissions, fan meeting et tout autres événements extraordinaires mais normaux dans le quotidien d'idoles coréennes. Vers 18h45, ils furent de retour à leur domicile et se préparèrent tous pour le repas que les SuJu organisaient.

**PDV JongHyun ****: **

Le temps fatidique se rapproche... 19h, TaeMin et MinHo sont déjà lavés et notre petit maknae est tout beau, tout frais, tandis que notre rappeur s'habille, Onew Hyung a pris la relève à la douche.

- Hey Jjong ! On se fait une partie de console le temps que tu ailles à la douche ?

- OK TaeMin mais ne va pas pleurer si je te mets la pâté de ta vie !

- Je pense que tu es trop sûr de toi Hyung !

Nous rions et il allume la console. Je suis en tête et le regarde d'un air vainqueur.

- Je vais à la douche !

On s'en fout Key ! Plus qu'un tour ! Je tombe... TaeMin me passe devant... Je lui repasse devant et me délecte encore plus de ma victoire sachant qu'elle a été difficile à obtenir.

- JongHyun Hyung ! Douche !

19h25... Je me lève et m'excuse auprès de TaeMin qui me remplace par MinHo et Onew puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je vois Key, vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche encore ruisselant.

- Bah... Tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai pris ma douche comme ça, tu peux prendre la tienne pendant que je me lave les dents et que je me prépare à être la plus belle des divas !

Il me sourit. Je hausse les épaules et commence à me dévêtir devant Key. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vu nus avec les répèts, enfin, les douches après les répèts ! Une fois nu, je saute sous la douche et profite de l'eau chaude avant de me masser énergiquement les cheveux et le corps qui se mettent à mousser.. Lorsque Key sort de la salle de bain, je sors de la douche puis entreprends de me préparer. Pile dans le timing ! A 19h40, nous sommes prêts à partir, je me suis même parfumé pour l'occasion ! Nous voici sur le chemin et je commence à angoisser terriblement ! Key me prend la main et me sourit d'un air lointain...


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV YeSung ****: **

Bon, il va... Euh … Ils vont arriver à tout moment ! Nous sommes tous prêts mais Wookie a-t-il finit le repas ? Je me dirige vers la cuisine puis m'émisse à l'intérieur.

- T'as finis ?

- J'ai plus qu'à finir de mettre la crème et après, le gâteau devra reposer au frigo.

- Fais ça vite et bien !

- Oui, je ferai de mon mieux !

DRING ! La sonnerie retentit une fois !

- Ah ! J'ai finis ce putain de dessert à temps !

DRING ! Elle retentit une deuxième fois. Je cours donc vers la porte, l'ouvre et laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il se tient devant moi, souriant, exaltant de lumière et de chaleur. Il est là, transpirant la beauté et la sensualité. Il me tente. Il est telle une sucrerie, emballé dans un magnifique jean, simple mais efficace au niveau « matage de postérieur, son sublime torse est recouvert d'un débardeur noir ( un peu trop chanceux à mon goût) et une veste en cuir vient le prendre dans ses bras. Je les salue et les invite à l'intérieur. Une fois nos invités à l'intérieur, je referme la porte puis me retourne. Ils sont là, dos à moi, il est là... La température monte et je sens mon corps réagir. NON ! Je dois me calmer, il faut penser aux grand-mères ridées ! J'y ai été échappé de peu...

- Faites comme chez vous les gars ! Les autres doivent être au salon.

Je leur fais un de mes plus beaux sourires, ils se déchaussent et pénètre plus profondément dans l'appart. Ils saluent les autres puis Wookie arrive comme une petite soubrette avec les apéritifs. Tout le monde met la main à la pâte pour amener l'alcool et les accompagnements au salon. Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que je le culbute par derrière.

- Key ! Fais gaffe ! Désolé Jjong.

- Pas grave, tout va bien !

J'entends quelques reniflements, me retourne et vois Key en pleurs. JongHyun se retourne et se rue sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Chut KiBum... Tout va bien... Chut...

Il pose sa tête au creux de son épaule et continue de renifler.

- Désolé Key... Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus.

- Pas... Pas grave... Su...

- Non ! On vous a déjà dis de juste nous appeler Hyung !

Je lui sourit, il sèche ses larmes et me sourit aussi.

- Oublions cette histoire Hyung !

Je le vois quitter la cuisine avec lui. C'est quoi ça ? Du JongKey même quand il n'y a pas de fan ? Bref... J'apporte les dernières bouteilles au salon et m'assoie entre SiWon et DongHae.

**PDV Key ****: **

La fête bât de son pleins, même EunHyuk a brisé cette promesse et boit. Dire qu'on devait juste dîner... Quelques petits joueurs sont déjà ivres comme HyukJae, RyeoWook, TaeMin boit sa première goutte d'alcool, YeSung et SiWon partagent une bouteille de bière... Tout va bien ! Attendez ! Ils ont donné de l'alcool à mon bébé ! Ça ne tourne pas rond dans leurs têtes ! Je prends la bouteille des mains de TaeMin et la refile au premier venu : KyuHyun.

- Bois ça toi ! Lee TaeMin, qui t'a autorisé à boire ? Ça ne va pas ? T'as peut-être cru que comme EunHyuk Hyung, je ne supportais pas l'alcool et que j'étais assez bourré pour te laisser boire mais non !

- Désolé Umma...

Le pauvre petit, je lui ai fais peur... Je lui donne un verre de jus de fruit quand LeeTeuk arrive et dit :

- Tu sais que TaeMin a 18 ans maintenant ?

- Et alors ?

- Tu pourrais lui laisser boire une bière, non ?

- Ne me dis pas comment l'élever !

- D'accord... C'était juste une suggestion !

« Baby baby » passe à la radio et voilà donc DongHae et JongHyun qui s'enflamment et reconstituent cette fois où il était sur les genoux de DongHae, chantant main dans la main... Mon cœur se fissure un peu plus à chaque instant. Tout d'un coup, YeSung s'enfuie en courant. Personne ne voit son visage à part moi. Son regard est rempli de larmes... Je me lève et vais à sa poursuite.

**PDV YeSung ****: **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ressens ces sentiments pour un « ami » ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je n'aurai jamais dû les inviter … Ça fait trop mal … Je sens une présence derrière moi, me retourne et découvre Key qui prend la parole :

- Tu vas bien Hyung ?

- Oui, j'ai eu un coup de chaud.

Ma voix vibre et je suis dos à lui... Ces éléments retirent toute trace de crédibilité à mes propos. Il me rejoint et s'assoie à mes côtés avant de me prendre par les épaules.

- Je sais pourquoi tu pleures … Calme-toi s'il te plaît... Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils...

- Comment ça ? Comment tu sais pourquoi je pleure ?

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de JongHyun et que tu penses qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi mais … N'as-tu pas envisagé le fait que ton amour soit … Réciproque ?

- Attend ! Tu veux dire que le viril JongHyun qui a déjà eut une petite-amie est lui aussi amoureux de moi, son ami masculin ?

- C'est ça ! Tu devrais rentrer et aller lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Premièrement, tu vas tomber malade si tu restes dehors aussi peu vêtu. Deuxièmement, si tu ne lui avoues pas tes sentiments tu vas le regretter et il y a beaucoup de chances pour que JE le fasse !

Il me sourit, se lève et me tend une main que j'attrape pour me lever à mon tour. On se dirige vers l'appartement et le moment fatidique approche...

**PDV JongHyun ****:**

Mais où sont-ils partis ? Je quitte le groupe de jeunes hommes et les laisse avec leurs verres pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Pourquoi je suis là ? Bonne question... Je me passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage puis vois Key dans l'entrée de la pièce.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et quitte la cuisine.

- Key, attend !

Trop tard, il est parti... Avec qui il me laisse, je suis seul ?

- JongHyun ?

YeSung se rapproche de moi et je lui demande du regard ce qu'il me veut mais il ne me répond pas.

- Quoi Hyung ?

- Rien, je vais tester quelque chose.

Un sourire pervers se réveille sur son visage tandis qu'il se rapproche toujours pour me bloquer entre le lavabo et son corps. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues avant qu'il ne capture mes lèvres dans un doux baiser qui devient vite plus passionné. Manquant d'air, je m'écarte et lui demande :

- Pourquoi ?

- La fameuse question qui ne possède pas toujours de réponse ! Ça paraît évident, non ? Je t'aime et j'avais envie ! Au fait ?

- Oui ?

- On va dans ma chambre ?

- Si tu veux …

**PDV YeSung ****: **

J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Il est tellement... SEXY ! Comment peut-il accepter juste comme ça ? Je le sens qui exerce une pression sur mon bras puis entends sa magnifique voix :

- Si on restait là plutôt ?

- Tu … Tu veux qu'on le fasse ici, dans la cuisine ?

- Pourquoi pas …

- Et les autres alors ! Les autres sont bourrés dans le salon et tu veux me sauter ici-même ?

- C'est ça !

Non mais je rêve ! Comment je vais pouvoir lui résister s'il est comme ça ? A bat le self-control ! Je lui saute dessus et capture ses lèvres en glissant mes mains sur ses fesses dans son pantalon. Nous nous dirigeons vers le plan de travail et, dans le feu de l'action, mon futur amant expulse tout objet susceptible d'être gênant puis me dépose sur la table avant de nous dévêtir, laissant glisser ses doigts ici et là.


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV Narrateur ****:**

Les deux amants étaient en sous-vêtements l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps frissonnaient à l'unisson sous les caresses de l'être aimé. Pris d'une pulsion perverse, JongHyun approcha son doigt de la bosse qui déformait le boxer de YeSung et exerça une pression sur celle-ci faisant soupirer l'aîné de plaisir qui susurrait le prénom de son cadet, cela eut pour effet d'exciter Jjong plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le plus vieux inversa les positions puis retira la dernière barrière à leur nudité mutuelle avant de se placer entre les cuisses du leader vocal des SHINee. YeSung prit le temps d'observer l'érection de son amant avant de souffler dessus ce qui fit gémir JongHyun qui se cambra violemment. De l'autre côté du couloir, la fête se déroulait parfaitement bien et les jeunes hommes étaient tous plus ou moins ivres : EunHyuk, DongHae et SiWon parlaient aux tortues qui les avaient « provoqués » ou du moins, leur passaient le savon de leur vie, Key et HeeChul parlaient de mode féminine avec LeeTeuk, ShinDong et TaeMin tout en gardant un œil sur la cuisine, personne ne devait y pénétrer, enfin, sauf YeSung qui avait prit le sexe de JongHyun en bouche... Les autres agonisaient partout dans le salon... Après de longs va-et-vient, YeSung quitta le pénis d'un JongHyun à bout de souffle pour ses doigts. Il les léchait et les suçait tels une friandise. Une fois les avoir humidifiés, il les dirigea vers son orifice interdit, se penchant sur JongHyun pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et lui murmurer sensuellement :

- Vas-y ! Je te veux au plus vite en moi !

Pris de frénésie à la suite de ces paroles, le cadet obéit et enfonça deux doigts en son amant. Cet acte le fit hurler de douleur et se raidir. Se rendant compte de la douleur de son petit-ami, JongHyun échangea doucement les positions puis caressa le fruit défendu de YeSung qui oublia bien vite la douleur et gémissait d'une manière érotique le prénom de celui qu'il aimait et qui bougeait en lui. YeSung voulait plus... Il voulait sentir le sexe de son amant lui déchirer les entrailles et lui faire du bien... Excédé par la « non-présence » de celui qui le possédait, il s'égosilla :

- Ras le cul maintenant ! Prend-moi ! Enfonce moi ta queue !

JongHyun s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter :

- Tu es très vulgaire Kim JongWoon quand tu as un rapport sexuel.

- J'm'en branle !

Un sourire pervers collé au visage, JongHyun le masturba avant de le pénétrer violemment.

- Non, c'est moi qui te branle.

YeSung hurla pour seule réponse. Il avait mal mais la main de JongHyun sur son sexe et ses lèvres dans son cou calmaient la douleur. Depuis le salon, Key entendait les bruits qui étaient dignes des plus grands pornos... Son cœur était en mille morceaux. La simple idée de le savoir dans cette situation anéantit KiBum mais bien vite, ses pensées se transformèrent et se focalisèrent sur le corps nu de JongHyun. Sentant son corps réagir, il se pencha vers HeeChul et lui dit :

- Tu t'occupes de faire en sorte que personne n'aille en cuisine.

- Tu vas où ?

- Prendre l'air. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme disait Terminator : « I'll be back ! ».

Ils se mirent à rire puis Key se dirigea vers la sortie. Dieu merci, la nuit était fraîche et allait calmer ses ardeurs. Pendant ce temps, les amants ne faisaient qu'un et JongHyun s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément, de plus en plus rapidement. Sa main sur le membre durci de YeSung effectuait de rapides mouvements à la vitesse de ses coups de reins. Le temps passait et la cuisine transpirait la sensualité, gémissements et petits cris rauques raisonnaient à l'unisson. La fin arrivait, ils le savaient, le sentaient... L'aîné se déversa dans la main de son cadet qui se retrouvait de plus en plus à l'étroit puis se libéra avant de se laisser tomber, exténué, sur le torse de son amant qui lui caressait délicatement le bras du bout des doigts et lui suçaient le lobe de l'oreille tout en lui murmurant sensuellement :

- Faudrait se lever, s'habiller et ranger, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sur moi, on est à poil et ton groupe ainsi que le mien sont dans la salle juste à côté. C'est un miracle si on ne s'est pas faits prendre.

- Je suis ok avec la deuxième option parce que personne doit voir ton magnifique corps nu mais je veux rester dans tes bras et je ne vois pas quoi ranger.

- On range et on va se coucher.

- Ranger quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Nettoyer la table, on en a mis partout … Et... Ranger ce que tu as balancé.

Ils se sourirent et s'effectuèrent avant de monter prendre une douche très chaude. Enfin, à la base, elle devait calmer leurs ardeurs mais ils se sont vite emballés en voyant leur corps en tenu d'Adam... Après quelques petites « attentions », ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de YeSung puis se couchèrent nus.

-Euh … chéri ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Tu as un boxer à me prêter ?

YeSung regardait Jjong d'un air interrogatif avant que celui-ci n'ajoute :

- On devrait porter quelque chose pour cacher notre virilité respective au cas où quelqu'un venait mater.

Suite à cette phrase, le visage d'HeeChul apparu dans la tête de l'aîné, il sauta du lit puis se dirigea vers son armoire.

- Met ça !

Il venait de lancer un boxer à JongHyun qui souriait alors qu'ils en enfilaient tout deux un. Ils se blottissèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent et dire à l'unisson :

- Je t'aime.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'être aimé. Alors que les deux amants étaient au pays des rêves, deux divas apparurent discrètement, le sourire au lèvres, à l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient fiers de leur action mais Key ressentait également de la tristesse et de la jalousie. Ainsi, ils laissèrent les deux tourtereaux et retournèrent au salon parmi les cadavres de bouteilles et les jeunes hommes pleins d'alcool.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques semaines plus tard, le petit couple était toujours heureux, ils étaient même à l'apothéose du bonheur et la vie avait reprit son cours normal. Les amants avaient prit l'habitude de se rendre visite chez eux afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des fans dans la rue, c'était aujourd'hui aux SuJu d'aller chez les SHINee... Ils arrivèrent donc devant la porte et à peine la sonnette retentit qu'Onew apparut dans l'encadrement du rectangle de bois.

- Hyung ! Tu as le poulet ?

- Oui, je l'ai. Calme-toi et arrête de sautiller partout !

- Oh oui ! Entrez vite !

Les Super Junior entrèrent et enlevèrent leurs chaussures en saluant TaeMin qui montait afin de réveiller MinHo qui dormait mais le petit blondinet remarqua un invité surprise.

- HeeChul Hyung !

Il lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui fit rire le brun avant que l'aîné des leaders ne prit la parole :

- Désolé, on a amené un revenant, ça ne vous embête pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et regarde à quel point TaeMin est heureux. Par contre... Je peux avoir le poulet s'il te plaît ?

Ils s'esclaffèrent puis JongHyun et MinHo descendirent dans le salon, où étaient à présent installées les idoles, dont Key qui se retira en cuisine lorsque YeSung embrassa Jjong à pleine bouche avant d'interrompre l'échange à bout de souffle en synchronisation avec le retour de Key.

- Tu m'as manqué mon cœur, te savoir loin de moi était pire qu'un monde sans électricité pour Kyu.

Suite à la protestation de son maknae, YeSung se reprit :

- Désolé KyuHyun. Pire qu'un monde sans poulet pour Onew.

Le dit Onew releva la tête du morceau de volaille avec un air étonné sur le visage et la bouche pleine. Cette situation comique les fit tous rire et l'après-midi se déroula assez-bien. Grâce à celle-ci, les SHINee et les Super Junior s'étaient égosillés sur des classiques du cinéma américain : les desseins animés de la grande industrie Disney.

Les SuJu étaient venu pour dire au revoir aux SHINee avant de quitter la Corée pour des concerts mais YeSung se demandait encore comment annoncer à son petit-ami qu'il allait partir jusqu'à l'intervention de SungMin qui résout le problème :

- Eh ! Il est 17h ! On devrait y aller, on doit encore aller chercher nos bagages avant d'aller à l'aéroport !

JongHyun, désarçonné, regarde de ses yeux larmoyants son petit-ami.

- Vous partez ?

- Oui... Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... Désolé...

- Avec des mots ! Du genre... « Désolé mon cœur, je dois faire des concerts à l'étranger » !

La source du problème, SungMin, se remit à hurler :

- Putain Hyung ! Vous ferez l'amour plus tard !

- On ne se touche même pas !

- Même ! Aller là !

YeSung regarda JongHyun d'un air triste. Les Super Junior quittaient la demeure des SHINee et alors que JongWun tenta d'embrasser son petit-ami, celui-ci le repoussa violemment :

- Dégage ! Va faire tes putains de concerts et fous moi la paix !

YeSung laissa JongHyun, seul dans le salon, afin de rejoindre son van qui démarra et se dirigea vers leur appartement puis, une fois les bagages chargés, alla à l'aéroport. Les quatre autres SHINee qui avaient raccompagné les SuJu en-bas rejoignirent JongHyun qui avait jeté son dévolu sur les bouteilles du bar. Onew lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui adresser la parole :

- MinHo, TaeMin et moi devons partir, Jjong. On va te laisser avec Key.

Le dit « Jjong » secoua la tête en signe d'approbation avant de retourner à sa bouteille de whisky pendant que l'accroc au poulet, le rappeur ultra-musclé et le maknae se préparaient alors que Key, lui, préparait un gâteau au chocolat pour lui et JongHyun avec un peu de chance, les trois autres en auront une part... Une fois la majorité du groupe parti, KiBum prit sa douche durant la cuisson du gâteau. Une demie-heure plus tard, Key, douché et ayant prit soin de son futur délice, alla rejoindre le leader vocal au salon. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait abusé sur la boisson... KiBum s'approcha doucement vers JongHyun avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je me suis juste fait abandonner par mon petit-ami, rien de grave...

- En plus de ça, tu es complètement bourré !

- Bonne déduction Sherlock Holmes !

Après un moment de silence, Key déduit que même s'il avouait son amour à JongHyun, celui-ci ne s'en souviendrait plus donc il reprit la parole :

- Écoute Hyung... Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile... Je...

- Aller, accouche !

- La ferme et laisse-moi parler déjà ! Alors … Je... Je...

- Oui, j'ai compris ! Tu quoi ?

Afin de faire taire son aîné, Key, exaspéré, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui, outré, mit du temps avant de répondre au baiser de son cadet.

- Voilà Jjong... Je t'aime …

- J'accepte ton amour.

Suite à ces paroles, le plus vieux fonça sur le cou de son futur amant et glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus comme des lombrics suite à la pulsion de l'aîné qui ne contrôlait plus son corps à cause de l'alcool...

A l'autre bout de la ville, YeSung, prêt à embarquer, se sentait coupable... Il repensait à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec l'homme qu'il aimait tant, imaginait ses magnifiques yeux souillés par des larmes, son doux visage exprimant tout sentiment négatif comme la tristesse ou encore la colère... Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son leader :

- YeSung … Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

- Bravo l'extralucide ! Désolé Teukie Hyung...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis là pour ça en tant que leader.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... Je suis là pour te dire qu'il y a eu un problème et que notre vol n'est que dans deux heures donc tu retournes à son appartement pour le voir, tu lui demandes pardon, s'il en a envie tu lui fais l'amour ou l'inverse si tu préfères te faire prendre, enfin, vous gérez, puis je te demande juste d'être de retour dans une heure trente.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Vas-y !

Sous le regard interrogatif du chanteur, LeeTeuk lui sourit avant de lui faire un signe positif de la tête, déclic dont le cadet avait besoin afin de quitter l'aéroport pour la résidence de son petit-ami. Il prend les clefs du van des poches de DongHae, trop occupé aux toilettes avec SiWon et EunHyuk, puisqu'il avait confiait sa veste à Henry et que les clefs en question s'y trouvait. Après avoir joué au pickpocket, YeSung court jusqu'au van et démarre...

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes en tenu d'Adam chez les SHINee gémissaient sous les caresses de l'autre et Key venait d'allonger JongHyun sur le canapé tout en parcourant son torse de baisers, y mêlant parfois la langue. Arrivé au niveau du nombril de son amant, KiBum en fit le tour avant de descendre lécher le bout du pénis en érection de Jjong qui attrapa les cheveux de sa petite diva pour lui enfourner son membre gorgé de plaisir dans la bouche sous un cri rauque alors que Key eut un hoquet de surprise. KiBum exerçait une légère pression des lèvres sur le sexe de JongHyun, gémissant de plus en plus fort au fil des mouvements que le rappeur avait commencés à effectuer. Après de nombreuses minutes, JongHyun se libéra dans la bouche de Key qui avala la semence avant de lécher la verge de son amant...

- Kim JongHyun !

L'interpellé leva la tête vers son petit-ami alors que son amant avait gardé sa langue associée au sexe de celui-ci et leva donc les yeux vers le nouveau venu. JongHyun, toujours nu et saoul ouvrit la bouche :

- Ah ! Te revoilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'étais pas heureux dans ton avion ? Tu voulais revenir afin de me requitter ?

- Mais... Tu es saoul ! Et toi, enfoiré, dégage ta putain de langue de mon copain ! Rhabille-toi et laisse-nous connard !

Key, tellement intimidé et effrayé, obéit à son aîné puis laissa son ex-amant et le petit-ami de celui-ci seuls. YeSung ouvrit la bouche en premier, un air triste collé sur le visage :

- Comment as-tu pu oser ?

- J'étais très en colère et blessé donc j'ai bu... Un peu trop...

- Un peu ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- A cause de toi, j'ai trop bu et quand je suis bourré, je baise avec la première personne que je vois... il s'avère que j'étais saoul et seul avec Key...

- Donc, tu t'es dis que c'était une excuse valable ? S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas dans une relation amoureuse c'est l'infidélité. C'est fini entre nous ! Et dire que je venais pour m'excuser...

Les yeux de YeSung s'étaient alors rempli de larmes et il quitta l'appartement en courant afin de ne pas montrer son regard mouillé à JongHyun qui s'habilla rapidement pour rattraper son aîné. Hélas, c'était trop tard ! Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il vit YeSung, en pleurs, démarrer en trombe et s'éloigner. Son cœur se brisa tout comme il avait brisé celui de YeSung et ses jambes, ne supportant plus le poids de la culpabilité, le lâchèrent. Il resta ainsi, agonisant et pleurant, sur le trottoir froid et mouillé par ses larmes. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se mit à pleuvoir. Il continua de pleurer jusqu'au retour de TaeMin, MinHo et JinKi qui le ramenèrent à l'intérieur sans chercher à comprendre malgré ses pleurs incessants. Key, quand à lui, n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre... Était-il avec JongHyun à présent ? Le détestait-il ? Il ne savait plus où il en était … YeSung était arrivé en larmes à l'aéroport et s'était cloîtré dans les urinoirs... Son cœur lui faisait si mal ! Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché, qu'on l'avait privé d'une partie de lui-même ! Il suffoquait... Comment la vie sans JongHyun allait être vécue ? Maintenant qu'il avait pu toucher le paradis dans ses bras, tout lui paraissait si fade et sans importance...

Lorsqu'il retourna près des membres de son groupe, il avait les yeux rougis et le visage bouffi... LeeTeuk l'interrogea :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas YeSungie ?

- JongHyun et moi, c'est fini. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ni de vous dire pourquoi donc on y va...

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux aussi gros que des vaisseaux spatiaux avant de se résigner à le suivre pour embarquer. Leur voyage se fit bercer par les pleurs de YeSung qui ne souhaitait ni parler, ni boire, ni manger ou encore bouger. Sa seule activité consistait à présent à se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps en repensant à JongHyun, à son corps, à son visage, à son sourire, à tout ce qu'il aimait et qui le maintenait en vie... A priori, les deux anciens amants étaient faits l'un pour l'autre : JongHyun se sentait lui aussi privé de la moitié de son être et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Il pleura toute la nuit, seul dans son lit, serrant un T-shirt appartenant à YeSung qui portait toujours son odeur. Comme il se sentait coupable ! Pourquoi avait-il tant bu ? Pourquoi avait-il « couché » avec Key ? Tant de « pourquoi » sans réponses qui l'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le trou dans lequel il était plongé et ne parvenait pas à émerger... Même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance, ils avaient les même réactions : ils pleuraient seuls dans leur lit avec un objet représentant l'être chéri. JongHyun s'accrochait au T-shirt comme à une bouée, comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que YeSung regardait toutes les photos qu'il avait prises avec JongHyun sur son téléphone jusqu'à ce que KyuHyun entre dans sa chambre, s'approche et s'assoit sur le sol près du lit avant de lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant :

- Même si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien. Tu es une personne forte et admirable YeSung Hyung, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Je veut bien te dire ce qu'il s'est passé … Je suis retourné à son appartement et... Je l'ai retrouvé nu... Les cuisses écartées et la tête de Key entre celles-ci... D'ailleurs... Key aussi était nu... C'était horrible !

Les sanglots le reprirent de plus belle malgré les tentatives d'apaisement de KyuHyun...

Après un mois et demi, les Super Junior rentrèrent en Corée après quelques concerts partout en Asie avant de commencer leur tournée en Europe et aux États-Unis. Ils avaient un mois de répit pas un jour de plus, pas un jour de moins. Durant ce mois et demi, KyuHyun a beaucoup aidé YeSung à ne pas sombrer plus qu'il ne sombrait déjà tandis que JongHyun s'était isolé et n'allait vraiment pas bien...


End file.
